Cytaty Wolfganga
rightTa strona zawiera angielskie komentarze Wolfgang'a, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. Wolfgang Narzędzia *Siekiera - "Chop!" - "Rąbać!" *Złota Siekiera -'' "That's one fancy axe."'' - "To jedna fantazyjna siekiera" *Łopata - "Dirt Spoon!" - "Brudna łyżka" *Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." *Kilof - "Pick!" - "Kilof!" *Złoty Kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ''- "Hey, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie?" *Brzytwa - ''"My skin is too strong for hairs!" - "Moja skóra jest za silna na włosy" *Brzytwa (nie można się ogolić) - "That cannot be shaved." - "To nie może zostać zgolone" *Brzytwa (nic) - "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." - "Nie mogę się ogolić, kiedy nie ma włosów" *Brzytwa (golenie obudzonych bawołów) - "I will wait until he is not looking." - "Poczekam, aż nie będzie patrzył" *Młot - "Needs sickle!" '' - "Potrzebuje sierpu!" *Widły - ''"Reminds me of childhood." - "Przypominają mi dzieciństwo" Światło Ognisko i obudowane ognisko *Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (podczas budowania)- "Good bye dark times!" - "Żegnajcie ciemne wieki" *Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wielkie)- "Is too much fire!" - "Za dużo ognia!" *Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalne)- "Is good fire!" ''- "To dobry ogień" *Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (słabe)- ''"The fire is not hot enough." - "Ogień nie jest wystarczająco ciepły" *Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (bez światła)- "The darkness is coming!" - "Ciemność nadchodzi!" *Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (Koniec ognia)- "Uh oh. It turned off." ''- "Uh oh. Zgasło" *Kask górnika - ''"This will keep my hands free." - "To pozwoli mieć wolne ręce" *Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" ''- "Straszne!" *Pochodnia - ''"I attack night with fire stick." - "Zaatakuje noc ognistym patykiem" Przetrwanie *Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." ''- "Jest dla mnie, aby włożyć przedmioty do środka" *Pułapka na ptaki - ''"I will catch bird!" - "Złapię ptaka!" *Siatka - "Catch bugs." - "Łapać owady" *Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i trzymać!" *Śpiwór - "Nap time!" - "Czas na drzemkę!" *Namiot -'' "It is time for a mighty nap."'' - "Czas na potężną drzemkę!" *Pułapka - "No trap can hold me!" - "Żadna pułapka mnie nie powstrzyma!" Jedzenie Garnek *Garnek - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodny od samego patrzenia" *Garnek (gotuję się, zostało dużo czasu) - "This is going to take a while." - "To zajmie chwilę" *Garnek (gotuję się, zostało mało czasu) - "It's almost done!" ''- "Prawie gotowe" *Garnek (Koniec gotowanie)- ''"Mmmmm! It's ready to eat." - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do zjedzenia!" Farmy *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna - "I will grow mighty crops here!" - "Wyrosną tutaj silne rośliny!" *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (wzrost rośliny)- "Grow my little friends! Grow!" ''- "Rośnij mój mały przyjacielu! Rośnij!" *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (wymaga nawożenia)- ''"Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." ''- "Brud nie jest wystarczająco brudny, do robienia roślin." *Lodówka - ''"Box what makes cold!" - "Pudełko robiące zimno!" Nauka *Maszyna nauki -'' "I am not sure how I feel about... science."'' - "Nie jestem pewien co czuję do... nauki" *Silnik alchemiczny - " I am not sure how I feel about... science." - "Nie jestem pewien co czuję do... nauki" *Manipulator cienia - "What has Wolfgang done?" - "Co zrobił Wolfgang?" *Deszczomierz - "Splish! Splash!" - "Chlup! Chlup!" *Termometr - "Cold go up! Red go down! ''- "Zimno idzie w górę! Czerwone spada!" *Proch Strzelniczy - ''"Boom pepper!" -'' "Wybuchający pieprz!" *Piorunochron - ''"Is wire in sky!" - "Przewód w niebo!" *Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Ooooh, sparks!" - "Ooooh, iskrzy!" Walka *Włócznia -'' "It gave me a sliver."'' - "To dało mi skrawek" *Bumerang - "It's a thing" - "To jest rzecz" *Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Tylko nie wdychać" *Podpalająca strzałka - "Careful, Wolfgang." - "Ostrożnie, Wolfgang" *Hełm football'isty - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportów" *Drewniana zbroja - "Is almost strong as belly!" - "Prawie tak silna jak brzuch!" *Pszczela mina - "It buzzlez when I shake it." - "Brzęczy, kiedy nią potrząsnę" *Zębowa pułapka - "It bites bottoms from below!" - "Gryzie tyłek od dołu!" Struktury Ul *Ul -'' "Bees!"'' - "Pszczoły!" *Ul (bez miodu) - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" *Ul (częsciowo pełny) -'' "Is ready for harvest!"'' - "Gotowe do zebrania!" *Ul (pełny) -'' "Is ready for harvest!"'' - "Gotowe do zebrania!" Klatka na ptaki *Klatka na ptaki -'' "Is home for my birdies."'' - "To dom moich ptaków." *Klatka na ptaki (w której jest ptak) - "Hello birdie!" - "Witaj, ptaszku!" *Klatka na ptaki (w której jest ptak, śpi) - "I should be quiet!" ''- "Muszę być cicho!" '''Chlew' *Chlew - "The door is too small for me." - "Te drzwi są za małe na mnie." *Chlew (światła zgaszone) - "Where did he go?" - "Gdzie on poszedł?" *Chlew (światła włączone) - "Hey! come out here, pig man!" - "Hej! Wyłaź, świnio!" Mury *Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Scratchy straws!" - "Drapiące słomki" *Mur z trawy (połozony) - "Wall is made of grass!" ''- "Ściana wykonana z trawy" *Drewniana palisada (w ekwipunku) - ''"Pokey sticks!" - "Palowe więzienie" *Drewniana palisada (połozona) - "Hello, pointy sticks!" - "Witaj, spiczasty palu" *Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "Piles of rocks!" - "Sterty kamieni" *Kamienny mur (połozony) - "Wall is strong like me!" - "Mur silny jak ja!" Inne *Skrzynia - "I put my stuff in there!" - "Włożę tutaj moje rzeczy" *Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są deski" *Droga -'' "Hastily cobbled stones."'' - "Pośpiesznie pocięte kamienie" Materiały *Lina - "Strong! Like me!" - "Silna! Podobnie jak ja!" *Deska -'' "I break lot to make board!" ''- "Zniszczyłem wiele, aby zrobić deskę!" *Kamienny blok - "I crush rock to make brick!" - "Skruszyłem skałę, aby zrobić blok!" *Papirus - "Is like paper" ''- "Niczym papier" *Fioletowy kamień -'' "Is prettier" - "Jest ładniejszy" Magia *Mięsna Kukła - "I'm not going to die." - "Nie zamierzam umrzeć!" *Flet - "I can play folk song." - "Mogę grać piosenkę ludową" *Amulet - "Is very pretty." ''- "Jest bardzo ładny" *Koszmarne paliwo - ''"Scary stuff." - "Przerażająca rzecz" *Mroczna latarnia - "Is strange glow." - "Ma dziwny blask" *Zbroja nocy - "Is like wearing scary little rag!" - "To jak ubieranie trochę strasznej szmaty" *Miecz nocy - "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" - "Jest prawdziwy? Jest nieprawdziwy? Jest ostry!" Odzież *Słomiany kapelusz - "Is good hat!" - "To dobry kapelusz" *Bawoli kapelusz - "Is good hat!" ''- "To dobry kapelusz" *Kapelusz pszczelarza - ''"This should keep me protected." - "Powinien mnie ochronić" *Kapelusz z piór - "I AM A BIRD!" ''- "JESTEM PTAKIEM" *Czapka zimowa - ''"It make ears happy in cold!" ''- "Czyni uszy szczęśliwymi w mrozy!" *Cylinder - ''"Is good hat!" - "To dobry kapelusz" *Wytworna kamizelka - "It's a...thing." - "To jest... rzecz." *Przewiewna kamizelka - "Is warm and fuzzy nose." - "To ciepły i puchaty nos" *Ciepłe ubranie - "I'm real cozy in this nose." - "Jest bardzo przytulnie w tym nosie" *Krzaczasty kapelusz - "I am so sneaky!" - "Jestem taki sprytny!" *Wianek - "Is so pretty!" - "To takie ładne!" Natura - Rośliny Drzewo *Drzewo - "Hello, tree!" - "Witaj drzewo" *Drzewo (ścięte )- "Ha! I have prevailed!" - "Ha! Zwyciężyłem!" *Drzewo (które plonie)-'' "I broke it."'' - "Zepsułem je" *Drzewo (spalone)- "Is small and broken now." - "Jest teraz małe i zniszczone.." *Kłody drewna - "Is thick like my arm." - "Grube jak ramię." *Kłody drewna (które płonie)- "Is thick like my arm." - "Grube jak ramię." *Węgiel drzewny - "Is like holding tiny dead tree." - "To jak trzymanie małego, martwego drzewa." *Szyszka - "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" - "Mogę zniszczyć nasiona tego drzewa w dłoniach!" Kolczaste drzewo *Kolczaste drzewo - "Is spikey." - "Jest kolczaste" *Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte)- "I chopped the spikes off!" - "Odrąbałem kolce" *Kolczaste drzewo (płonące)-'' "I burn the spikes off!"'' - "Spaliłem kolce!" *Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) -'' "Is spikey and black now"'' - "Jest teraz kolczaste i czarne. Sadzonka *Sadzonka - "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" - "Żałosne drzewo! Jestem silniejszy od ciebie!" *Sadzonka (zebrana)- "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" - Ha! Ha! Ha! Drzewo jest obwisłe! *Sadzonka (płonąca)- "Oops." ''- "Ups!" *Sadzonka (podniesiona)- ''"He is cold and lonely." - "Ona jest zimna i samotna" *Patyki- "Puny twigs! I can break them!" - "Żałosne gałązki! Mogę je łamać!" Trawa *Trawa - "Is grass." - "To trawa" *Trawa (zebrana) - "I have defeated the grass!" - "Pokonałem trawę" *Trawa (wysuszona) - "It needs poop." ''- "Wymaga kupy" *Trawa (płonąca) - ''"Not good!" ''- "Niedobrze" *Sadzonka trawy- ''"He is cold and lonely." - "Ona jest zimna i samotna" *Ścięta trawa- "I made a pile of grass." ''- "Zrobiłem stosik trawy" '''Krzak jagodowy' *Krzak jagodowy - "Is full of food-balls!" ''- "To pożywne kulki!" *Krzak jagodowy (zebrane) - ''"Eating part is gone." ''- "Jadalna część przepadła" *Krzak jagodowy (wysuszone) -'' "I need to poop on it." ''- "Potrzebuje kupy" *Krzak jagodowy (podniesiony) - "''He is cold and lonely." - "On jest zimny i samotny" Trzcina *Trzcina - "Is watery grass." - "To wodna trawa" *Trzcina (picked) - "I have beaten the reeds!" - "Pokonałem trzcinę!" *Trzcina (burning) -'' "Not good!"'' - "niedobrze!" *Cięta trzcina - "I made a clump of reeds." - "Zrobiłem wiązkę trzciny" Rośliny *Roślina (na działce) - "Leafy!" ''- "Liściaste" *Roślina (rosnąca) - ''"Is still growing." - "Wciąż rośnie" *Roślina (gotowa do zebrania) - "Mmmm. Is tasty now." - "Mmmm. Jest teraz pyszna" *Bagienna roślina -'' "Is plant." ''- "To roślina" *Kolczasty krzak - "Is thorny." - "Jest kolczasta" *Kwiaty - "They are very pretty." ''- "Są bardzo piękne" Natura - Obiekty '''Gniazdo pszczół' *Gniazdo pszczół -'' "Oh, beehive!" -'' "Oh, gniazdo pszczół" *Plaster Miodu - "Bee used to live inside." - "Pszczoły musiały mieszkać w środku" Skała *Skała - "Is rock. What you not get?" - "To skała. Czego nie posiadasz?" *Kamień - "Is hard! Like me!" - "Jest twardy! Jak ja!" *Krzemień - "Is rock, but pointy-er." ''- "Jest kamieniem, ale zaostrzonym." *Samorodek złota - ''"Money is for tiny men!" - "Złoto jest dla małych ludzi" Graves Nagrobek (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Nagrobek (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Nagrobek (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Nagrobek (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grób- "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" Grób (dug)- "I am sorry, dead peoples." Koalefant tracks Podejrzany stos ziemi- "Dirty dirt." Ślad Koalefanta- "Zwierzę poszło w te strone." Wooden thing Drewniana rzecz- "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" Drewniana rzecz (partially assembled)- "Is coming together now." Drewniana rzecz (fully assembled)- "I do not fear what lies beyond!" Pierścionowate coś- "I will bend into perfect circle!" Korbowate coś- "Bendy thing is made of metal!" Pudełkowato coś- "Has little lever." Metal Potato coś- "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" Wormhole Tunel robaka (zamknięty)- "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." Tunel robaka (otwarty)- "It can not harm this man!" Staw- "Is all wet." Legowisko pająkow- "The bugs are hiding in there." Jajo pajaka- "Nasty spider eggs." Nora królika- "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" Heads Głowa Świni- "Why Long Face?" Głowa Merma- "What a handsome devil!" 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Pies Gończy- "Woof!" Czerwony/Niebieski Pies Gończy- "Bark!" Ząb psa gończego- "It's a...thing." Niebieski/Czerwony kamień- "Pretty rock." Spiders Pająk- "He has scary face!" Pająk (który śpi)- "Walk quietly and he might not see me." Spider (który zmarł)- "Is made of sticky goo!" Pająk wojownik- "This one is extra scary." Pająk wojownik(który spi)- "I think not smart to poke it." Pająk wojownik(który zmarł)- "Not scary now!" Jedbaw- "Is too fancy." Krampus Krampus- "Scary goat man! Run!" Wór Krampusa- "I have goat man's sack." Tentacle Macka- "That looks dangerous" Kolec macki- "It's pointy and slimy." Skóra macki- "Yuck! Slimy!" Świniołak-"Angry piggie!" Duch- "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Clockwork Horse Clockwork Horse- "Horsey Horse!" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Bawół- "Is hair-cow thing!" Bawół (który pomaga postaci)- "Hair-cow is follow me!" Bawół (który śpi)- "Hair-cow is sleeping." Bawół (który jest ogolony)- "Hair-cow has no more hair." Bawola sierść- "I make clothes of hair-cow." Róg bawoła- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Baby Beefalo- "Baby hair-cow!" Bee Pszczoła- "Is fat and angry looking." Pszczoła (podniesiona)- "Is safely in my pocket." Zabójcza Pszczoła- "Angry bee!" Zabójcza Pszczoła (podniesiona )- "My angry bee!" Żądło - "Is sharp like skewer!" Pig Świnia- "Hello pig. How are you?" Świnia (która wspiera postać)- "Is friend now!" Świnia (która nieżyje)- "No! The pig is dead!" Skóra Świni- "It still has the tail on it." Frog Żaba- "Hey little froggy, froggy." Żaba(która śpi)- "Is asleep." Żaba (która zmarła)- "Is delicacy in my country." Koalefant- "Nose meat!" 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Motyl- "Is pretty flutterby!" Motyl (podniesiony)- "My pet!" Birds Wrona- "I do not like birds." Wrona(podniesiona)- "He is squaky." Piórko Wrony- "A crow feather." Czerwony ptak- "Does that mean spring is coming?" Czerwony ptak (podniesiony)- "He likes my pocket." Piórko Czerwonego ptaka- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" Śnieżny Ptak- "Life in frozen wastes" Piórko Śnieżnego Ptaka- "A snowbird feather" Chester Kościane oko- "It is eye bone." Eye bone connect to face bone." Kościane oko (Chester który zmarł i oko jest zamknięte )- "It sleeps now." Popiół i Kościane oko - " Chester- "Strange box with legs." Rabbit Królik- "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" Królik (podniesiony)- "He is my friend." Fireflies Świetliki- "Sparkly!" Świetliki (podniesione)- "My pocket is sparkles!" Mandrake Mandragora- "Is strange plant." Mandragora (wspierająca postać)- "Little plant man friend!" Mandragora (zabita)- "Little plant man is died!" Mandragora (Upieczona)- "Poor little guy." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Wysoki ptak- "Is tallest bird!" Gniazdo Wysokiego ptaka (puste)- "Jest puste" Gniazdo Wysokiego ptaka (z jajem)- " Tallbird egg Jajo Wysokiego ptaka "There is bird inside." Jajo Wysokiego ptaka (upieczone)- "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" Wylęgane Jajo Wysokiego ptaka- "Little bird is trying to get out." Wylęgane Jajo Wysokiego ptaka (dead, eating the egg)- "This egg is too crunchy." Wylęgane Jajo Wysokiego ptaka (zbyt gorące)- "Is too hot for little bird!" Wylęgane Jajo Wysokiego ptaka (zimne)- "Bird is like ice cube!" Wylęgane Jajo Wysokiego ptaka(dawno opuszczone)- "I wait for bird." Wylęgane Jajo Wysokiego ptaka (przed chwilą opuszczone)- "Bird comes soon." Smallbird Mały ptak- "To jest bardzo mały ptak." Mały ptak (głodny)- "Mały ptak jest głodny." Mały ptak(umierający z głodu)- "Mały ptak zaczyna umierać z głodu." Smallish Tallbird Mniejszy Wysoki ptak- "Hah! Not so tall." Mniejszy Wysoki ptak (głodny)- "Is hungry, and noisy." Mniejszy Wysoki ptak (głodny i agresywny)- "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" 'Mobs - Bosses' Drzewiec (Leif)- "Is wood man!" Królowa pająków- "Oh no! walking bug house!" Pajęczy Kapelusz- "Is like smooch from giant bug." Jeleniocyklop- "He looks mightier than me" Złe oko Jeleniocyklopa- "Yuck yuck yuck!" 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" Król Świń- "Ha! Is good people!" Abigail- " 'Food - Meats' Mięso potwora- "It is not looking like food." Upieczone mięso potwora- "I still do not want to eat this." Mięso- "Meat makes me strong!" Upieczone Mięso- "I made meat good with fire!" Udko indycze- "I should gobble it." Smażone Udko indycze- "Now it's even tastier." Ryba- " Pieczona ryba- " Kąsek- "I need more meat!" Pieczony Kąsek- "It is even smaller cooked!" Trąba Koalefanta- "Is floppy nose." Upieczona trąba Koalefanta - "Is cooked nose." Żabie udka- "Is delicacy in my country!" Pieczone żabie udka- "Is delicacy in my country!" 'Food - Fruits' Granat- " Kawałek Granatu- " Durian- " Ekstra śmierdzący Durian- " Smoczy owoc- " Kawałek Smoczego Owocu- " Jagody- "Is tasty!" Pieczone Jagody- "I don't think heat improved them" 'Food - Vegitables' Kukurydza- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Marchewki (w ziemie)- "The earth is making plantbabies." Carrot (podniesiona)- "Is food. I guess." Pieczona Marchewka- "Mushy." Dynia- " Gorąca Dynia- " Bakłażan- "It doesn't look like an egg." Duszony Bakłażan- "It's even less eggy." 'Food - Crock Pot' Zupa z Mandragory- " Obiad z Indyka- " Most recipes- "Ugotowałem to sam!" 'Food - Other' Nasiona- "Too small too eat." Nasiona (nasiona marchewki,nasiona dyni etc)- " Ugotowane Nasiona- "I cooked all the life out of'em." Miód- "Is yum!" Kwiat- "These smell nice." Skrzydła Motyla- "No fly without wings!" Masło- "Is buttery, and taste like insect." Zginilizna- "Is ball of yuck!" 'Misc Items' Czerwony Kryształ-It's a...thing." Broda- "soss. These are not from my face." Kupa- "Smelly!" Graveyard Trinkets Wszystkie trinkets- "Is junk, I think." 'Announcements' Generic- "What is this thing?" Bijatyka- "I will punch you!" Bijatyka (pogoń)- "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" Bijatyka (Z świnią)- "Przepraszam,mój przyjacielu!" Bijatyka (z pająkiem)- "Die, Evil scary bug!" Bijatyka (z pająkiem wojownikiem)- "I am still stronger, scary bug!" Ucieczka z Bitwy- "Ha!Ja wygrałem!!" Ucieczka z Bitwy (prey)- "You keep running!" Ucieczka z Bijatyki (Świnia)- "Wybaczam ci, Świnio." Ucieczka z Bijatyki (pająk)- "He ran away from me." Ucieczka z bijatyki (pająk wojownik)- "He knows I am stronger." Pochodnia (run out)- "Oh no! The light is gone!" Bumerang(hit self)- "Ow! Why did you hurt me, throwy stick?" Zmierzch- "The scary time is coming soon." Wejscie w światło- "I can see again!" Wejście w ciemność- "I cannot see! I am scared!" Doing things in the dark- "Help me! It is dark!" Craftowane Rzeczy- "I am not mighty enough to do that." Zle craftowane Rzeczy- "I need to gather more things to make that." Próbować isć spać w dzień- "It's to bright out." Próbować isć spać przed potworami- " Znoukoutowany- " Pszczoły- " Nocny potwór- "Show yourself!" Nocny potwór (uderzył postać)- "Ow! It got me!" Dziobnięcie przez Mniejszego Wysokiego ptaka lub Wysokiego Ptaka- "What I do to deserve this?" Szczekanie psów gończych - "I hear puppies!" Inventory full- "My mighty arms can carry no more." Wolfgang je świeże jedzenie- "Yum!" Wolfgang je zgniłe jedzenie- "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" Wolfgang je nieświeże jedzenie- "Tastes funny." Je jedzenie który odbiera mu zdrowie - "Oooooh. I have belly ache." Głod- "My mighty belly is empty!" Wejście w Tunel robaka- "It makes me feel alive!" Koalefant (nie znaleziony)- "No animal here." Koalefant (znaleziony)- "Animal is close." Kategoria:Cytaty